Su nombre es Alice
by Yulme
Summary: Unos meses después de acabar Hogwarts, estalla la guerra. Hermione Granger es atrapada por los mortífagos y entrenada para ser uno de ellos. Draco Malfoy es el encargado de entrenarla. El odio entre ambos les llevará a límites insospechados, pero... ¿Qué es lo que esconde el odio que ninguno de los dos saben?, ¿En que bando luchará Hermione Granger? ¿Y Draco Malfoy?.
1. Nueva Adquisición

**_1.- Nueva adquisición _**

_Podía oír voces a su alrededor, susurros. Notaba el duro y frío suelo en el cual se encontraba tirada. No veía nada, era como si su cuerpo si hubiera desconectado de su mente y lo único que pudiera hacer era escuchar. Escuchaba susurros los cuales no podía distinguir.  
De repente una risa macabra retumbó en todo el lugar, antes de sumirse en la completa inconsciencia._

Bellatrix Lestrange se encontraba impaciente en medio de la amplia sala, en ella no había más que un par de retratos y muebles que la adornaran. En medio de esta se podía distinguir un pequeño y delgado bulto.

La ansiosa bruja no podía aguantar su excitación. Pronto llegarían todos y su amado Lord la recompensaría por su buen trabajo.

- Bella - Lucius Malfoy apareció por la chimenea. Se le veía preocupado y cansado, grandes ojeras asomaban bajo sus ojos, su rubio cabello se encontraba despeinado y parecía no haberse afeitado en días. Tenía un aspecto un tanto deplorable.

- ¡Lucius, que agradable sorpresa!- Dijo irónicamente clavando sus ojos en él sonriendo.- Veo que recibiste la noticia.- sonrió ampliamente.

De repente antes de que pudiera contestarle comenzaron a aparecer el resto de los mortífagos que faltaban, por ultimo Lord Voldemort hizo su aparición. Todos los presentes se inclinaron ante él como signo de respeto y lealtad.

- Mi querida Bellatrix- Su siseante voz consiguió erizar los vellos de la mayoría de los presentes. - He oído que conseguiste atrapar a un sujeto muy importante para nuestro querido Potter.-

- Sí mi Lord, puede comprobarlo usted mismo si le parece.- dijo sonriendo de manera psicópata y señalando el bulto que se encontraba detrás de ella.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione Granger se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Salvo por el leve movimiento de su pecho acompasado con su respiración, podría incluso decirse que mas que inconsciente parecía estar muerta.

Voldemort clavó sus ojos rojos en ella mientras se acercaba lentamente y se inclinaba para estudiarla. Una sonrisa se fue formando en su pálido rostro mientras terminaba de observarla.

- Esto nos dará mucha ventaja- sonrío y volviéndose para sus seguidores dijo - Démosle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva integrante a los mortifagos -

Todos en la sala se quedaron asombrados, pero ninguno se atrevió a mencionar una palabra del asunto.

Bellatrix miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a su señor y se atrevió a preguntar.

- Mi...mi Lord... ¿podría explicarnos que es lo que quiere ...de..decir?- estaba asombrada como todos los presentes. ¿ Que es lo que quería decir el Lord ? ¿ Como una sangre sucia iba a estar en sus filas ? ¿ en que estaría pensando?

- No es complicado de entender- suspiró - ¿Qué le aria más daño a Potter que ver a su amiga en contra suya, torturando, matando y descuartizando a cada uno de los suyos? - dijo soltando una carcajada.

Era cierto, ¿Cómo no habían pensado antes en eso? ver a Potter descompuesto al ver a su querida sangre sucia matando a todos sus amigos, era simplemente delicioso el imaginarse tal situación.

- Pero mi Lord ¿cómo vamos a hacer para que eso suceda?... es decir, ella no lo permitirá, ¡no podemos fiarnos de ella!- Dijo Walden Macnair exasperado y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se encontraba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

- Cuida tus modales Macnair, soy tu señor y debes tratarme con más respeto- le dijo amenazadoramente al mago que ahora se encontraba jadeante en el suelo.- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, solo bastará con un simple _obliviate,_ solo tendremos que eliminar sus recuerdos muggles, a Potter y al resto de sus amigos de ellos. Después de esto será entrenada.-

Voldemort miro a casa uno de sus seguidores. Debía encontrar a la persona a adecuada que hiciera de ella toda un ser sin escrúpulos.

- Malfoy, espero que tu hijo se encargue de ello.- su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande cuando este se tensó.

- Lo hará con mucho gusto mi señor.- respondió con una leve inclinación.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos en la sala, solo se escuchaban lo jadeos de Macnair el cual aun no se recuperaba de la maldición.

- Bien, pues en ese caso solo queda...- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a una persona en concreto- ¡Severus!, encárgate de que nuestra nueva adquisición recuerde lo justo y preciso. Ya nos encargaremos de recordarle su "vida" cuando despierte

El aludido se adelanto a los demás presentes hasta colocarse justo en frente de su insufrible ex-alumna y lanzándole una mirada de asco, susurró el hechizo.

-_Obliviate_.


	2. ¿Entrenar a la sangre sucia?

**_2.- ¿Entrenar a la sangre sucia?._**

Despertó sobresaltada respirando furiosamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, se llevó una mano a su cabeza que parecía amenazar con explotar.

- Veo que ya has despertado.- una dura pero suave voz hizo que abriera los ojos de nuevo. Al lado de su cama se encontraba una mujer de no más de cuarenta años rubia de facciones finas y ojos azules, era simplemente hermosa. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Eh...y...yo..- No encontraba palabras, se sentía aturdida ¿_Quien era esa mujer?, ¿ Donde estaba?, ¿Cómo había llegado allí?_ y lo más importante _¿Quien era ella?_

La mujer levanto una de sus cejas y se sentó en una silla justo al lado de la cama.

- Es normal que estés un poco confusa, te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió?- Pregunto tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Por mucho que intentara recordar no podía, sus recuerdos permanecían borrosos, no lo entendía ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-...no, no recuerdo nada.- le respondió agachando la cabeza. De repente levanto su vista y miró a la mujer - No logro recordar nada de lo que ocurrió, no sé porque estoy aquí, no sé...no recuerdo quien soy.- Le contesto aturdida _¿Cómo había podido olvidar quien era ella? _

- Vaya, esto parece ser más grave de lo que parece - se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella - Puede que solo sea temporal, no te preocupes.-

La mujer extrajo un frasco de uno de sus bolsillos, el contenido de este tenía un aspecto muy desagradable.

- Bébete esto, te sentirás mejor- dijo depositando el pequeño frasco en la mesita que había al lado de su cama - Trata de descansar. Volveré en otro momento.

Se levantó de la silla y fue directa hacia la puerta con intenciones de marcharse pero Hermione hablo de nuevo.

- Disculpe señora...

- Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy - respondió altiva.

- Señora Malfoy,.. ¿Sabe...sabe qué me ocurrió? - pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos. Necesitaba respuestas.

- Lo siento, pero no estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido.- respondió entre dientes, quería irse de allí, lo más lejos que pudiera de esa sangre sucia.- Cuando te sientas mejor podrás hablar con mi marido, seguramente el tendrá respuesta a muchas de tus preguntas.

Después de esto se marchó, dejándola sola y aturdida. Miró el frasco que reposaba sobre la mesita _¿Debería tomármelo? _se preguntaba mientras cogía el frasco y lo destapaba llevándoselo a la nariz.

Hizo una mueca de asco. No, definitivamente no se lo tomaría.

* * *

- ¡Cómo es posible!- aun no podía creer. Sentía como la ira crecía en su interior.

Harry Potter se encontraba reunido con todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix su salón de Grimmauld Place. Le acababan de comunicar que había ocurrido un ataque en un suburbio muggle de Londres.

- Harry, eso no es todo...- dijo Remus Lupin retorciéndose las manos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto confundido. Algo en la mirada del hombre lobo le decía que aun no había escuchado lo peor.

Todos los miembros se miraron entre sí como esperando quién de ellos le daría la fatídica noticia. Moody dio un paso hacia a delante y tomo la palabra.

- Veras Harry, los señores Granger residían en aquel suburbio,... fueron encontrados mutilados en su casa- dijo esperando su reacción.

Harry se encontraba mirando al suelo, parecía estar en shock. Lo único que podía pensar era en lo que acababa de oír y en...

- Hermione...-

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en un sillón de cuero mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea. Su cabello rubio se encontraba desordenado, casi tapándole los ojos, los cuales se encontraban huecos, sin mostrar siquiera alguna emoción, mientras por sus labios dejaba escapar el humo de su cigarro.

Recordaba la noticia que le había dado su padre hace un par de horas.

**_- FLASHBACK -_**

Su padre le había mandado a llamar a su despacho. _¿Qué querrá ahora? _pensaba mientras recorría uno de los numerosos pasillos de la mansión. Era extraño que su padre requiriera su presencia.

Desde hacía más de 7 meses, su padre había estado ausente la mayoría del tiempo, parecía un fantasma que vagaba por la casa.

La última vez que recordaba que le hubiera dedicado unas palabras fue cuando se unió a las filas del Señor Oscuro y recibió la marca, en ese momento su padre le miró orgulloso _" Ya eres todo un hombre, un Malfoy." _le dijo.

Recordándolo llamó a la puerta del despacho. _ "Adelante" _escucho antes de entrar.

Estaba mirando por la ventana, cuando se dio media vuelta mirándolo severamente.

- Siéntate.- dijo mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio. Estaba ansioso. - Tengo una buena noticia, pero me temo de que no es agradable.

-¿Qué buena noticia? ¿A qué te refieres?.

Lucius tragó saliva y sonrió nervioso.

- Hemos atrapado a la amiga de Potter.- dijo - Y el señor Tenebroso te a elegido para que la entrenes.-

- ¿A Granger?¿Entrenarla?- ¿La habían atrapado? No comprendía como el señor Tenebroso le pedía que la entrenara.- ¿De qué estás hablando?¿Como y porque voy a entrenar a la sangre sucia?

-Veras hijo, nuestro señor ha tenido la gran idea de meterla en nuestras filas.- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.- Y te ha escogido a ti como encargado de entrenarla y tranquilo, no recuerda nada.

-¿Como que no recuerda nada?.

- Snape se encargó de borrarle la mayoría de sus recuerdos, no recordará ni siquiera quien es.- rió, se acercó hasta su hijo y le puso una mano sobre su hombro haciendo presión - El señor Tenebroso tiene grandes expectativas sobre ti Draco. Espero que no le decepciones y mucho menos a mi- dijo aumentando la presión de su mano.

- Tranquilo padre, puede estar seguro de que no les decepcionaré.- susurro entre dientes.

Antes de que su padre pudiera replicar de levanto y se fue dando un portazo.

**_ - FIN DEL FLASHBACK -_**

Recordando esto último sonrió. _Esto va a ser divertido._

* * *

¡Hola!

Antes que nada quiero disculparme si me he tardado en subir (ya estoy con exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo u.u) y también porque se que el capítulo es corto. Es mi primer fic y ya saben, estoy un poco verde en el asunto.

Me ha alegrado mucho ver que han empezado a seguir la historia y me hayan dejado alguno reviews.

Si quieren hacerme alguna pregunta pueden dejar un review o mandarme un mensaje.

¡Muchísimas gracias y espero que les guste!

_Yulme._


	3. Alice Carrow

**_3.- Alice Carrow._**

Se encontraba recostada en la cama, el dolor de cabeza no le dejaba dormir. Miró hacia la mesita en la que seguía reposando la poción _no me la pienso tomar._

Se levantó y fue dando vueltas observando la ostentosa habitación en la que se encontraba. Se dirigió hacia el armario y lo abrió, nada _vacío _pensó.

- Señorita

Hermione dio un respingo y cerró rápidamente el armario. Justo al lado de la puerta se encontraba una pequeña elfina de ojos grandes y nariz puntiaguda.

- ¡Disculpe a Tiny señorita!- dijo con su voz de pito agachando la cabeza.-¡Tiny no quiso asustarla! ¡Tiny debió llamar antes de entrar y ahora debe ser castigada!- gritaba la elfina tirándose al suelo y pegando golpes a este.

Hermione se acercó a ella rápidamente y se arrodilló a su lado cogiéndole sus minúsculas manos, la elfina levanto la cabeza dirigiendo sus ojos directamente hacia ella confundida.

- Tranquila, sé que no fue tu intención asustarme, estaba distraída y me sorprendí, no esperaba que viniera nadie- dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa.

Su sonrisa se borro cuando de repente la elfina se puso a sollozar

-¿Qué..qué ocurre? ¿He dicho algo malo?- dijo confundida

-¡Oh no señorita! ¡no no!... simplemente usted...Usted señorita es diferente- dijo entre sollozos

-¿Diferente?

- Sí, la señorita parece preocuparse por Tiny, la señorita es amable con Tiny.- respondió secándose las lagrimas. Desvió su mirada hacia la mesita de noche donde se encontraba aun el frasco- La señorita debería tomarse la poción.-

Se levanto y fue directamente hacia la mesita, cogiendo el pequeño frasco entre sus escuálidas manos y se lo entregó a la castaña.

- Esto hará que se sienta mejor señorita- dijo - no tiene que preocuparse, Tiny la hizo personalmente para usted, para que la señorita se encuentre mejor.

La castaña miro dubitativa el frasco que se encontraba en una de sus manos destapándolo definitivamente y llevándoselo rápidamente a la boca bebiendo su contenido. El amargo sabor de esta invadió su boca e instantáneamente se sintió un poco mejor.

Miró a la elfina la cual sonreía mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta que se encontraba al lado del armario.

- Tiny pensó que la señorita querría relajarse un poco y le preparo el baño - dijo entrando por la puerta. Cuando Hermione entró pudo observar una gran bañera con espuma.

- Puede tomarse el tiempo que necesite señorita. Cuando la señorita este lista Tiny vendrá y la llevara con el amo Malfoy- dijo y desapareció chasqueando los dedos antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo.

La castaña suspiró mientras iba desprendiéndose de cada prenda que cubría su cuerpo mientras se miraba en el espejo. La imagen que este le devolvía la conocía perfectamente. Su cabello el cual había conseguido domar a lo largo del tiempo se encontraba desordenado, sus ojos castaños le devolvían la mirada cansada, pudo notar que estaba más delgada, no es que fuera gorda, su vientre siempre había estado aplanado pero siempre pensó que le sobraban unos quilos de más. En su pálida piel pudo observar algunos hematomas y rasguños los cuales le dolían y escocían, ya se los curaría en otro momento.

Sintió como todos sus músculos se relajaban cuando por fin estuvo dentro de la bañera. Al poco tiempo el sueño la venció.

_El sonido de platos rompiéndose, gritos, risas y mas gritos, el olor a sangre inundando sus fosas nasales. _

_Los gritos eran cada vez más débiles y las risas más fuertes. Un seco golpe en el suelo y reino el silencio. Ya no se oían gritos, ni risas, solo el sonido de su agitada respiración._

_Una histérica risa inundo el lugar._

_- Hola querida._

Despertó sobresaltada mirando hacia todas partes, se había quedado dormida en la bañera, _Ha sido tan real_ pensaba mientras cogía una toalla y se tapaba con esta. Miró hacia el suelo y frunció en el entrecejo, su ropa ya no estaba. Las gotas de agua ya frías caían en su espalda erizándole la piel.

Se dirigió al cuarto en busca de algo con lo que poder taparse mejor y se sorprendió al encontrar encima de la cama un vaporoso vestido color esmeralda, al lado de este reposaban unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le desvió la atención. Por la puerta asomó una gran nariz seguida de una pequeña cabeza de grandes ojos

- Disculpe señorita, el amo mandó a Tiny para comprobar si la señorita estaba lista- dijo mirando al suelo.

- Oh!...dígale que estaré lista en unos minutos.- dijo desviando nuevamente su atención al vestido.- Este vestido...

- Es para usted señorita! la ropa que traía estaba en muy mal estado y el amo mando a comprar algo para la señorita. Le ruego que no tarde mi amo no tiene mucha paciencia.- y con esto salió por la puerta.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días de la desaparición de Hermione. Parecía que se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Los mejores aurores estaban investigando el caso.

Aun no lo comprendía, ¿cómo podía haberla dejado sola y más ahora que estaban pasando cosas horribles.

- Harry.

- Profesor Lupin.- dijo levantándose de su asiento.- Se sabe algo?

- Aun no - suspiró - No hemos encontrado nada, ni una sola prueba que nos indique donde podría estar.

- ¡Pero eso no es posible, debe estar en alguna parte!¡ no puede haber desaparecido sin más! - la ira lo estaba consumiendo - Se la han llevado esos asquerosos mortífagos se la han llevado y a saber que han podido hacerle, puede estar muerta ¡MUERTA!

Lupin lo agarro de los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

- Lo sé Harry, pero no podemos perder la esperanza, tarde o temprano la encontraremos. - sabía cómo lo debía estar pasando, lo sabía perfectamente- Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es seguir buscando y esperar...

* * *

El sonido de los tacones chocando con el frio mármol resonaban por el oscuro pasillo, los retratos de este la miraban y murmuraban entre ellos. Un poco más adelante iba Tiny. Estaba nerviosa, tenía tantas preguntas.

Sus pasos se detuvieron justo en frente de una gran puerta negra. Miró hacia ambos lados, la elfina había desaparecido.

Respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta. Un leve _adelante_ respondió inmediato

Con cuidado abrió la puerta y cerro tras de sí, la sala se encontraba casi en penumbra excepto por la luz de la chimenea y una vela.

- Buh! - dijo una voz en su oído, provocando que la castaña soltara un pequeño grito y volteara rápidamente. Una mujer de cabellos negros enmarañados reía histéricamente dando brincos de un lado a otro

- Te he asustado? no fue mi intención .- rió de nuevo y clavó sus ojos en ella.

Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos

-Ya es suficiente Bella .- una rasposa y fría voz se hizo notar a espaldas de la castaña haciendo que esta volteara de nuevo.

Delante de ella un hombre de largo pelo rubio y ojos grises la miraban fijamente desde el sillón de su despacho. Con una mano le indico que tomara asiento, por un momento la castaña dudo pero acabo haciéndolo

- Me alegra ver que se encuentra mejor.- dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo- y que acertamos con su talla.

La castaña asintió.

- Ha sido un detalle de su parte señor Malfoy.

- Supongo que tendrá muchas preguntas sobre lo sucedido.- dijo levantándose y sirviéndose una copa. Tenía que ser directo y acabar cuanto antes con esto - Hubo un ataque en la Mansión Carrow. Muchos murieron, llegamos demasiado tarde, La Orden del Fénix había arrasado todo, luchamos contra ellos como pudimos pero no pudimos hacer mucho, eran demasiados. Solo pudimos salvarla a usted.

- ¿Que hacía yo en tal Mansión? - preguntó aturdida.

Lucius se sentó de nuevo en su sillón y la miro fijamente

- Usted vivía en aquella mansión señorita _Carrow_. Usted y su familia. Siento ser yo quien le dé tan fatídica noticia- tomó un sorbo de la bebida ambarina y prosiguió. - Su nombre completo es _Alice Carrow_ hija de Graham y Florence Carrow. Desgraciadamente no pudimos hacer nada por ellos. - concluyó sin ninguna delicadeza.

Hermione se encontraba mirando al suelo, las lagrimas le nublaba la vista. Era demasiado doloroso descubrir todo lo que había ocurrido así de rápido; saber quién era ella y que toda su familia había muerto. Sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro y unos labios rozar a su oído.

- No te preocupes querida .- dijo en un susurro la mujer haciendo que su piel se erizase.- No estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros, a los mortios, los seguidores de Tom Riddel. Únete a nosotros y te ayudaremos a vengarte de aquellos que te hicieron esto, de aquellos que te quitaron todo lo que tenias y te dejaron sin nada.

La castaña levanto la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de Lucius haciendo que este se estremeciera ante aquellos ojos que parecían irradiar veneno.

- Lo aré, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- su voz sonó ronca y hueca.

Bellatrix Lestrange rió histéricamente

_-Perfecto._

* * *

**Siento haber tardado muchísimo y que el capítulo no sea muy largo , pero estoy un tanto saturada con exámenes, trabajos, etc... por lo que no doy abasto. **

**Me alegra que la gente haya seguido leyendo el fic y me dejaran reviews lo que me anima a seguir con la historia. **

**¡Gracias y espero que les guste!**

**_Yulme._**


	4. Draco Malfoy

**_4.- Draco Malfoy._**

- Antes que nada deberá estar preparada. Mi hijo se encargara de su entrenamiento y tendrá que acatar nuestras normas. No será fácil, así que no espere obtener mucho a cambio de sus esfuerzos, pero finalmente cuando esté preparada obtendrá su venganza.- bebió el resto del contenido de su vaso - ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Cuando comenzaré con dicho entrenamiento?.

-Mañana mismo si es posible. Comunicaré su decisión a nuestro Señor, estará orgulloso de saber que se ha unido a nuestras tropas.- abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y extrajo de él un objeto que ella conocía perfectamente, su varita.- Esto le pertenece, espero que recuerde como utilizarla - dijo extendiéndosela.

Hermione al cogerla una serie de borrosas imágenes invadieron su mente. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras que con la otra sostenía fuertemente su varita

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto con indiferencia, la chica asintió.- Bien, en ese caso Bellatrix se encargará de enseñarle como orientarse por nuestras mansión.

La mujer la cogió fuertemente del brazo y antes de darse cuenta se encontraban de nuevo en el oscuro pasillo. Comenzaron a andar mientras iban dejando atrás los cuadros que comenzaban a susurrar entre ellos. Cuando llegaron al inicio de la escalera se detuvieron.

- Si sabes lo que te conviene, no cometerás ni un error. ¿sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?- dijo con voz melosa dirigiendo sus oscuros ojos hacia ella. - oh cielo, no llores - la agarró fuertemente de la barbilla y con uno de sus dedos limpió una de las lagrimas que surcaban su cara.- No queremos débiles entre nosotros y mucho menos a alguien como tu.- dijo llevándose el dedo a la boca mientras cerraba los ojos como disfrutando se su sabor.

- Bella...-

Soltó a Hermione bruscamente y se volvió hacia la persona que la había llamado.

- ¡Cissy! cuanto tiempo sin vernos hermanita.- canturreo - ¿Querías algo? estoy ocupada, en este mismo momento iba a..

-Jugson te está buscando.- la interrumpió - Es sobre el ataque de esta noche, al parecer hay problemas con los vampiros.

- ¡¿Qué clase de problemas?!

- No están de acuerdo con el trato y ahora exigen una mayor recompensa.-

- ¡¿Una mayor recompensa?!- Gritó - Asquerosos chupa sangre, ya sabía yo que nos darían problemas. ¡Inútiles! ya verán...-

Y antes a cavar la frase se desapareció.

Hermione fijo su vista en ella dando gracias por su aparición, sabía que no era del gusto de Narcissa Malfoy se notaba a simple vista, pero por lo menos había tenido el detalle de librarla de esa mujer.

_Su hermana_ pensó. Eran como el agua y el aceite, Narcissa al contrario que su hermana Bellatrix era una mujer hermosa con un gran porte aristocrático, fina y lo más importante, cuerda.

- Sígueme- dijo sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontraban en un gran salón, en el que justo en frente de la puerta el fuego de una gran chimenea brillaba con fuerza.

-No te quedes ahí parada, ven y siéntate.- le dijo señalándole uno de los sillones que tenía enfrente.

- Señ..

- Deberíamos poner ciertas normas- la interrumpió.- Esta casa es muy grande y puedes andar a tus anchas por ella, siempre y cuando tengas permiso para hacerlo. -hizo una pausa- El sótano y el pasillo izquierdo del segundo piso tienen el paso totalmente restringido. Si tiene alguna duda o algo llame a nuestra elfina Tiny, mientras estés en esta casa ella la servirá exclusivamente a usted.

Dando por concluida esa conversación, Narcissa se levantó de su asiento y se fue por la puerta por donde habían venido, sin darle tiempo a poder reaccionar o pronunciar palabra alguna.

Suspiró, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿llorar? estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir llorando, habían sido demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo.

Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Los cuadros de esta no se movían ni susurraban . Fue hacia una de las ventanas las cuales tenía corridas unas grandes y pesadas cortinas de terciopelo y la descorrió. Ante ella apareció un hermoso e inmenso jardín que terminaba perdiéndose a lo lejos en un frondoso bosque, era simplemente hermoso. El cielo que encontraba gris anunciando que pronto la lluvia haría su aparición.

_Lluvia,_ le gustaba la lluvia, echaba de menos el olor a tierra mojada.

Estaba tan abstraída que no oyó la puerta cerrarse de nuevo.

- Al fin tengo el placer de volver a verte.

_Esa voz..._

Notó como el vello se le erizaba y el ambiente se volvía pesado y frío provocándole un ligero escalofrío. Había oído esa voz antes.

Despacio se dio la vuelta encontrando sus marrones ojos con los grises de..

-_ Draco Malfoy_...- su nombre escapó entre sus labios en apenas un susurro

Justo en frente a ella, apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados se encontraba un hombre aproximadamente de su edad, alto, de fracciones finas pero duras, su masculino mentón se encontraba fuertemente apretado como si le molestase y su pelo rubio caía sobre sus ojos.

_Rubio, pálido, atractivo y con esa mirada de "soy el dueño del mundo"_ pensó, sin duda era el hijo de los Malfoys.

- Muy lista, como siempre.- dijo comenzando a andar hacia ella.

- ¿Como siempre? ¿ Es qué me conoces?- preguntó aturdida.

- Fuimos compañeros de colegio Carrow y no precisamente muy amigos diría yo.- susurró comenzando a dar vueltas al rededor de ella como si estuviera examinándola.

Recordaba todo lo que le hizo cuando estaban en el colegio, todas las humillaciones, todas las veces que brincaba en su asiento con la mano levantada, cuando se atrevió a golpearlo, cuando apareció de la mano de Krum en el baile del Torneo de lo tres magos,...

_Asquerosa_. Toda ella le provocaba asco, repulsión y el más infinito odio. La odiaba tanto, que con tan solo mirarla notaba como la ira crecía en el.

Se paró justo en frente de ella a escasos centímetros y la miró directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos que siempre lo miraban con desafío y superioridad ahora lo miraban con extrañeza.

Hermione vio arder el mercurio líquido en sus ojos e instintivamente intentó retroceder hacia atrás, pero una mano la cogió fuertemente del brazo.

- ¿A dónde vas?¿ Acaso me tienes miedo?- su voz sonó ronca, oscura.

Bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron su oído, logrando un estremecimiento por parte de ella. Podía ver desde esa posición, como los vellos se le erizaban, podía ver el leve temblor de su cuerpo, podía sentir como su respiración se agitaba,... podía sentir su _miedo, _y eso le gustaba. Sonrió.

- Suéltame.

Hermione pudo sentir como se le acentuaba la sonrisa.

- Nunca muerdas la mano que te da de comer Carrow, recuerda que a partir de ahora estarás a mis órdenes y créeme, no será nada agradable.- susurro contra su oído.

- No te tengo miedo- intentó sonar convincente.

Una leve carcajada se escapó de los labios de su captor.

- _Deberías_.

Dicho esto, la soltó y sin echarle una última mirada desapareció por la puerta.

Hermione al verlo desaparecer, sintió como si su corazón hubiera estado todo ese tiempo sin latir y ahora todos esos latidos se acumularan, le faltaba el aliento.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, aun sentía sus dedos al rededor de su muñeca y observó las marcas aparecían en esta.

Algo no andaba bien, todo era demasiado extraño. No entendía por qué había reaccionado así y mucho menos como sabía su nombre.

- _Draco Malfoy..._- repitió inconscientemente.

* * *

Caminaba rápidamente por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión. Recordaba la escena de hacía unos minutos. Como le hubiera gustado retorcerle el cuello y no la muñeca.

Cuando la vio allí de espaldas a él, tuvo que contener sus ganas de lanzarle una maldición.

No podía negar que al verla con ese vaporoso vestido escarlata, se había sorprendido de el cambio de esta. Tampoco podía negar que cuando la tuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia lo que vio, no le di justó; sus ojos vagaron por su escote, su fino y blanco cuello, sus hombros, sus labios, hasta llegar a sus desafiantes ojos.

Le hubiera encantado agarrarla de su inmaculado cuello hasta que la última gota de aire se escapara de sus pulmones y ver como sus ojos se quedaban vacíos poco a poco.

Una imagen de ella riendo le invadió la mente.

- ¡Maldita sea! - golpeó una de las paredes del pasillo. ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba?! , no podía controlarse, el homigueo de sus manos se hacia insoportale.

_-No te tengo miedo._

Sonrió al recordar sus palabras.

Él le enseñaría lo que verdaderamente es tener _miedo._

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar y que haya sido poco, pero últimamente mi vida esta dando un giro un tanto brusco, estoy liada con papeles de admisión en distintos lugares dado que este verano me mudo a estudiar al extranjero, y si a eso le sumamos estudios, trabajos y exámenes... pues la verdad que no doy a más D:_**

**_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y a las personas que han estado a la espera (aunque la historia no este tan avanzada..)!_**

**_Prometo actualizar lo antes posible y que el capítulo sea más largo. :D_**

**_PD: NinaaMalfoy: Me alegra de que te guste que Bellatrix forme parte de la trama, sinceramente es uno de mis personajes favoritos y no debería faltar. :)_**

_**Yulme.**_


End file.
